Ryo's Preemployment Checkup
by joycejanik
Summary: Oneshot: Ryo comes in for his preemployment medical checkup for the 27th precinct and meets some fairly interesting characters


Ryo's Pre-employment Checkup

By: M

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I do not make money out of this story as well.

Summary: Ryo comes in for his pre-employment medical checkup for the 27th precinct and meets some fairly interesting characters

A/N: This is a very toned-down version since the ratings on this site won't allow it. I personally prefer the full version. For the full version, please go to http// anime. adultfanfiction. net/ main .php?list 313 - look for it under the FAKE section.

Ryo got off the train station a few blocks from the police-run hospital. He recently received a letter saying that though he was a fresh out of the university, the precinct was considering his application for the CI team and would like to request him to come in for his pre-employment checkup at 8 am today. This was not uncommon for as police officers, they were given 100 coverage on their medical needs after employment, considering the nature of the work they do. But this benefit did not include paying for diseases and sicknesses already acquired by the individual beforehand.

After walking for about 15minues, he spotted it – the Police hospital. Stepping in, Ryo found that the interior looked like any regular hospital, except that there were so many people in uniform. The environment extremely busy as well, with so many of the police force members walking in and out. As he approached the reception area, he was greeted by a police officer called Janet.

"Good Morning! How may I help you?"

"Umm.. I'm here for my pre-employment checkup." And Ryo handed her the letter he received.

Janet glanced at the letter, typed a few things onto her computer and said, "Mr. MacLean, for the pre-employment check up today, we have planned it so that several doctors will be conducting a series of tests to determine your general health. Please take this clipboard, place it in the slot mounted on the door before you enter Rm 510 and wait for the doctors assigned to you inside. When the last doctor has finished, he will let you know that it's okay to leave. We will mail you the result of your pre employment after a week." And she handed him a clipboard with his details.

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

----

While making his rounds in checking for the condition of some of the confined staff, Berkley had seen Ryo enter the building, take the pre-employment clipboard and proceed to his assigned room. From his vantage point, he could see that Ryo was almost at Room 510. _Hmm.. top floor corner room.. pretty deserted. Perfect_. Berkley couldn't help but smirk. At first glance he immediately could tell that Ryo was naïve – and looked extremely sexy. He borrowed a doctor's gown from the supply room and walked over to Room 510. Stopping at the door, he took the hospital clipboard and studied the information in it.

Name: Randy MacLean.

Nickname: Ryo

Age: 20

Have you been diagnosed with any venereal diseases? No

Do you have any chronic diseases? No

He read through the other information on the medical form and checked on Ryo's assigned schedule. He knew for a fact that Ryo's first attending physician wouldn't be able to make it since he was just called over to attend to a gunshot wound of a police officer a few minutes ago. It was going to take at least four hours before the first doctor would be able to see Ryo. Then he had a plan. Berkley licked his lips with anticipation.

Ryo sat on the side of the bed while waiting for his doctor. He thought that he was extremely lucky to be getting an opportunity to do work that he loved. He was determined to be a good cop. In the midst of his musings, he heard the door open and saw a 30-something man with blonde hair and sharp, intelligent eyes step inside. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Ryo felt like an electric bolt just traveled the length of his body. _What presence_, he thought. The doctor then locked the door and arranged the stethoscope around his doctor's gown.

"Hi Mr. MacLean, I am Berkley Rose, a physician here. I will be handling the initial phase of your checkup. First, I will be conducting a thorough visual as part of the general exam. You might feel that some of the tests I will be doing somewhat intrusive but I assure you that they are necessary. Is that understood? "

Ryo smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I understand. I am ready."

_Darn he looks good when he smiles_. Berkley thought.

"First I want you to change into this hospital wrap." And Berkley handed Ryo a light green fabric made of silk.

Ryo took the fabric and stood unmoving for a few seconds, hoping that Dr. Rose would allow him some privacy while he changed. But Dr. Rose was tapping his pen on the table and looking at him so intently so he assumed that this was the visual part of his exam. He then faced the wall with his back towards Dr. Rose and began to strip. First he removed shoes and socks, then his coat, and then his shirt and tie. And last came his khaki pants and belt. Then he wrapped himself in the hospital wrap.

Berkley's full attention was on the scene before him. Bit by bit, inches of beautiful skin were revealed to his hungry eyes. And from the way Ryo acted, it seemed that he had no idea that he was being visually molested. _How am I supposed to help it if he's so damn sexy?_ Berkley thought. He was enjoying every bit of this strip tease and when Ryo unzipped his pants, Berkley almost moaned out loud. This man was just too good to pass up. And his back.. _Oh! His back_. All Berkley could think about was what that tight ass would look like without the white briefs on… how they would _feel_ underneath his palms.

The hospital wrap is designed to cover only the front of the body, to give the doctor full access to examine the patient's back. It is held in place by two spaghetti strings tied to the back. Now Ryo was standing with a piece of light fabric covering only his front from neckline to about 5 inches above the knee. And from the expression on his face, it was only now that he realized that he was almost completely naked in front of a stranger. This made him feel a tad uncomfortable about his state of undress but tried to be man enough to handle it. He then turned around and nodded to Berkley to let him know that he was ready to begin. Berkley said, "The briefs have to go, MacLean."

Ryo blushed profusely at this statement. He had never been completely naked in front of anyone since he was four. But he was determined to show them that he could follow orders well. He turned his back to Berkley once again and placed his fingers on the waistband of his underwear to remove his briefs.

Berkley was already perspiring from the show, with his mouth open. It was a good thing that Ryo had his back turned or he would have seen how he was being ogled. And after removing his underwear, Berkley thought that Ryo felt a little unsteady on his feet because he was standing with his legs apart to keep himself balanced. Ryo took two deep breaths and turned around to face Berkley.

Berkley requested Ryo to sit on the bed and began to "check" eyes, ears, neck etc. It was evident from his body language that he was beginning to be comfortable with this medical checkup since he didn't even flinch when his gown rode up his legs as he sat and it now only covered his groin area. Ryo also sat in a more relaxed way -- with his legs apart -- and this pleased Berkley immensely. Later, Berkley used his stethoscope and "checked" Ryo's chest. After that, Berkley began to use his hands to feel Ryo's chest, as if looking for any irregularities. When his hand "accidentally" grazed Ryo's nipple, it hardened instantly – this did not escape Berkley's attention. Ryo was, after all, like any hot-blooded young male. He couldn't wait for later.

Then Berkley proceeded to check for reflexes. He used a small hammer to tap Ryo's knees and as soon as they kicked out, Berkley got another fantastic view of what was underneath the hospital gown -- honey curls he'd been dreaming about since he saw the young man. Berkley would love to know how they smelled. He liked how he could take his time and peek little by little while pretending to play doctor but decided that he wanted to take this further soon since he was already hard. Berkley took his place at the foot of the bed and requested Ryo to lie down on the bed with feet towards him. He then sat back and watched the show from his vantage point.

Ryo knew that in order to lie down the bed, he would be giving the doctor a view of his groin but he was already comfortable with this medical so he just did as he was told. After all, the doctor was male! There was nothing to be afraid of. He even thought himself extremely lucky to get a pretty young and good-looking doctor instead of the older, crankier ones he had come to expect.

Berkley then covered Ryo in a white blanket from the waist down and said, "Mr. MacLean, I will now be checking your genitals. We have to make sure that you don't have any diseases that the government will have to pay for later. We will be strapping your ankles to the bed for safety but they will be removed after the exam. Please bend your knees and spread your legs"

Through experience, Berkley knew that it was much better if the newbie did not know what was going on down there, so he always used a blanket. Besides, he thought it was more exciting that way. And when he asked Ryo to spread his legs, his heart was thumping with anticipation. He was thanking the heavens for this very moment as he kept his eyes between Ryo's legs and felt around for the strap in his doctor's bag and strapped Ryo's ankles to the bed. Lucky him he brought his doctor's bag today that contained all his special "equipment". It was not the first time he had his fun with a handsome new recruit but among all of his encounters, today was getting him more aroused than ever. This man was exactly his type and he could not let this chance pass him by. And then he began in earnest to conduct his "exam".

Berkley began to massage Ryo down there. He continued the massage for about a minute, memorizing every nook and cranny of the sensitive skin that made Ryo crazy with lust. He then allowed himself the pleasure and buried his nose in Ryo's honey curls underneath. _OOOOoh!_ He was in heaven, and Ryo's moans were music to his ears.

Still being a virgin a 20, nothing in Ryo's young life could have prepared him for this medical exam. Ryo's moaning was continuous and he was bucking his hips uncontrollably.

Seeing that Ryo was losing it, Berkley sucked and licked the tip of Ryo's manhood which now leaked of pre-cum. When he had his fill of Ryo's hardness, he prepared for the next step of the exam.

Ryo was somewhere in between heaven and hell. He needed something, anything, to help him gain friction down there but he was at the doctor's mercy.

"AAAh! Aaahhh.. AAAHHH!!!" Ryo arched his backed and screamed. Now he was fully erect and being very professionally serviced during a medical! Though Ryo hated to admit it, what made this all the more exciting was that he could not see what was going on behind the blanket. _OOOOH! This feels too intense!_ He was moaning and his hips were off the bed the entire time.

Berkley was completely aroused himself from the time that he had that exclusive strip show. Luckily his white doctor's gown covered a lot of area. He didn't expect such an enthusiastic reaction from someone who seemed uncertain at first. He was also pleased that Ryo was responding so well. He then looked for the oil in his bag. It was only now that he realized really how inexperienced the man underneath him is. No wonder he was so sensitive. But Berkley was also so aroused that he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. It was a good thing Ryo was moaning so loudly or he would have heard the sound of pants being unzipped and would have become suspicious. Berkley then dipped his finger in oil and massaged the area around Ryo's entrance.

As soon as Ryo felt fingers around his entrance, he knew he was at the point of no return. He was screaming so loud that anyone standing outside his hospital door would know what was going on inside. At this point, he didn't care what was going on behind the blanket. All he wanted was release from this intense torture.

"Dooooctooooor! Dooocttooorr! D.. ddd ooc aaaaahh!" Ryo moaned, "I don't think .. ah.. aaah.. can hold it for much longer.. ah ahh.." His eyes were already squeezed shut and he was panting heavily.

Ryo's statement was like music to Berkley's ears. He then said, "You need to hold it for a little longer, MacLean, or we're going to need to do this again."

Ryo tried his best to hold back his orgasm. Were they testing his stamina? This medical was just too much!

Berkley knew that Ryo was close. So he began to pump his manhood in time with Ryo and licking him there. He knew that Ryo was soo close since he was completely rigid.

This assault was too much for Ryo's inexperienced body. "Dooocctoor.. Oh, oh, doooctorrr.. aah .. ahh.. Doc.. aahh.. ahh .AAAAHH!! AAAAH!! AAAHH!!!!" Ryo screamed his orgasm. Berkley was still thrusting his fingers into Ryo after Ryo had his orgasm, never ending the assault on Ryo's over-sensitized genitals. "AAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!! Oohh.. Ahh.. ahh, ah," Ryo screamed and his hips were frantically trying to move away from Berkley's unrelenting fingers. And then it stopped and he blacked out.

Berkley couldn't help but continue to thrust his fingers into Ryo in time with the pumping of his own penis until he orgasmed himself. He rested for about 5 minutes and proceeded to clean up. He saw that Ryo blacked out. _Wow, I'm sure he enjoyed that experience _and had a self-satisfied smile on his face. After cleaning up, he said to the still unconscious figure of Ryo, "Thank you Mr. MacLean. That is an experience I shall never forget." He then took out a small white envelope, took a small amount of Ryo's pubic hair and placed it inside. He labeled it "MacLean, Randy" He also carefully took off the small video camera pinned to his medical gown, turned it off and placed it inside his bag. He then exited the room and returned the clipboard to its place.

----

Dee Laytner saw the Commissioner exit Rm 510 with a doctor's gown in slung over his shoulder and a doctor's bag in his hand. _There must be a handsome new rookie in the house._

----_  
_

Ryo was slowly waking up from the earth-shattering orgasm he just had. He looked at the clock on the wall and it indicated that it had only been two hours since he first checked in. _Man, I can't believe that THAT checkup only lasted around an hour._ It was sure one exam he wasn't going to be able to forget. But right now he was just too exhausted that he didn't know if he'd pass his other medical tests. Then he heard movement on the doorknob to his room and another young doctor stepped in.

"Hi, I am Dr. Laytner, and I will be conducting tests regarding the general health of your genitals."

Ryo fainted.

End.


End file.
